dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Card 1015630 thumb.png|link=Galactic Warrior of the Ravaged Universe Boujack Thumb 1014270.png|link=Shining-Gold Justice Great Saiyaman (SS2) Thumb 1013340.png|link=Resolute Execution Coora (Final Form) Thum_1003310_1-Z.png|link=Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) Thum_1005030_1-Z.png|link=Clutching Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku Card 1015050 thumb.png|link=Shocking Absorption Ability Buu (Super) Card 1015040 thumb.png|link=Evil Majin's Emergence Buu (Super) Card 1015110 thumb.png|link=Wrathful Eruption Majin Buu (Good) Card 1015100 thumb.png|link=Universe's Bravest Hercule Card 1015090 thumb.png|link=The Ultimate Champion Heading into Battle Hercule Card 1015190 thumb.png|link=Defending the Sanctuary West Supreme Kai Card 1015200 thumb.png|link=Watchers of the Cosmos Supreme Kai Card 1012050 thumb.png|link=Strength of a God Supreme Kai Card 1006730 thumb.png|link=Aggregate of Rage Majin Buu (Pure Evil) LR Coora thumb.gif|link=Overwhelming Army Metal Coora Army Card 1016280 thumb.png|link=Unexpected Power Pan (Kid) Card 1016330 thumb.png|link=Realization of a Wish Goku Card 1014460 thumb.png|link=Shopping with Dad Bulla Card 1014180 thumb.png|link=Happy Oath Chi-Chi Thum_1005280_1-Z.png|link=The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta Thum_1005000_1-Z.png|link=Uncontrollable Instinct Buu (Kid) Card 1015950 thumb.png|link=Stylish Ambition Goku (Youth) Current Global events Current Japanese events News_banner_ten1_025_large_EN.png|link=World Tournament n°25 Extreme Z Battle Kid Buu.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) Quest_top_banner_515_1.png|link=The Terrifying Transforming Majin LMJLTNy.png|link=The Unknown Battle of Gods and Majin Extreme Z Battle SS3 Goku.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku Surpassing All SSJ3 Dokkan Event.png|link=Surpassing All EN news banner event 524 C new.png|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride Event combat preparation of genius bulma big.png|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep News banner dairansen 001.png|link=The 4th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Extreme Z Battle Super Gogeta.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta Ayw2hwR.png|link=Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Extreme Z Battle Kid Buu.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) Extreme Z Battle Family.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha News_banner_plain_camp_20190122_B_small.png|link=Events Extreme Z-Battle GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy ZJs0m7K.png|link=Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters! P822LAu.png|link=Videl's Introduction to Flight 63osVDE.png|link=The Curse of the Blood Rubies LMJLTNy.png|link=The Unknown Battle of Gods and Majin EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! Event combat preparation of genius bulma big.png|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep News banner dairansen 008 large.png|link=The 10th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event_punch_machine_big.png|link=DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News_banner_gasha_00473_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Buu (Kid) Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00475_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Pure Saiyans Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00470_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Buu (Super) Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00472_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Transformation Boost Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00509_small.png|link=Rare Summon: New Year Dokkan Festival Step-Up Summon News_banner_gasha_00452_small_EN.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News_banner_gasha_00451_small_EN_2.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News_banner_gasha_00433_small_1.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News_banner_gasha_00446_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Girl Power! News_banner_gasha_00520_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Gogeta Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00522_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Movie Bosses Category Summon News banner gasha 00509 small JP.png|link=Rare Summon: New Year Dokkan Festival Step-Up Summon News_banner_gasha_00525_small.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News_banner_gasha_00499_small_1.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News_banner_gasha_00433_small_1.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon Main event in Global Main event in Japan The 25th WT.png|link=World Tournament n°25 January 24 2019 22:30:00 PST NewSSJ4GokuAnnouncement.jpg|link=Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan NewSSJ4VegetaAnnouncement.jpg|link=Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan January 29 2019 00:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 117 What would you like Dokkan battle to focus on the most? Adding more cards Upgrading current cards Adding new special abilities Equal amounts of all Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse